Our Dysfunctional Family
by You.Can't.Hear.Me.Screaming
Summary: AU. Possible OOC warning. Spoiler warning, for names. L and Light are living together, and trying to create a family, for some orphans who need all the love they can get... LxLight. Later MelloxMatt. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

(A.N: Yes, this is currently title-less, and I'll name it later. If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments.

So I'm digging myself a grave, planting myself in it, and even piling the dirt back on top of myself. -Nod.- Of course I'm starting another new fan fiction! Because this was supposed to be a oneshot! -That totally happened.- This started up when I saw some pictures of L, with some very young and adorable Wammy boys. I will write my warnings now: THIS IS AN AU FANFIC. Also OOC warning…I tried to keep them as in character as possible, but it's hard when…Well, if you read, I'm sure you'll get it. Uhm…Spoiler warning? Just the real names of L and the Wammy boys: Near and Matt. Mello's got changed a little? I also changed the story of Kira to fit my needs. Don't like the idea? Don't read. Angst warning…Sorry. Rated M for later chapters. You'll understand by the end of this chapter XD. Uhm…Adorable Wammy children warning? Please don't be afraid…Mello is still…Mello-like. Near is still rather himself…And Matt will be himself - and by that I mean he'll be the way I usually write him - but just not yet. You will understand if you read. Dashes are time passing, or scene changes. _**'These are thoughts.' **_**R&R?)**

**--**

Their days were slightly hectic.

It was the two of them living with three children. Three rather _young_ children. One of which had only started living with them a month ago. They were raising them…Trying to give them something to call a family. Yet he knew they didn't - and possibly never _would_ - see one another as siblings. More like _roommates. _Other kids who had lived with them growing up.

He sighed. He really wished Light would hurry up and come home. Especially because, right now…

It was really _quiet. _And that was _unnatural. _

Nate was playing with his toys. He was always playing with _something. _His toys, puzzles, electronic equipment that he _shouldn't be touching_…Mail was playing video games in front of the television. That's where the only real sounds were coming from; the television…And Michael had thrown a tantrum and was now giving the raven - who was currently in charge - the silent treatment, because he'd refused to get him chocolate.

He sighed again.

The front door unlocked, and was pushed open.

"I'm back!" A familiar voice called. The raven smiled a little. _Finally. _Before he could move, a small ball of blondeness rushed past and over to the door.

'_**Strange. **__If it had been me coming home…Nate and Michael would have come running. But usually no one moves when it's Light, so I greet him at the door…So why is Michael…?' _His thoughts were cut off as he heard a young voice announce,

"Light! Lawliet is being mean! He won't let me have any chocolate!"

'_Should have known,' _he thought, a little annoyed. Why couldn't Michael just _listen_ to him?

"Oh?" Light closed the door, and locked it. He set down his things, removed his shoes and went to walk into the living room. But Michael wasn't moving.

"What is it Michael?" He wondered, looking down to the small blonde. The child crossed his arms across his chest - _scowling. _He didn't speak. He didn't move. Just _waited. _Light sighed, and held out his hands. The blonde uncrossed his arms and put them up in the air. Light bent over, picked up the small boy, and carried him back to the raven - who looked _frustrated._

"What did I miss?" The brunette wondered, setting his eyes on the obsidian ones before him.

"Michael is being _unreasonable. _He says that I'm mean because I won't let him have chocolate. However, _what I said was _he can't have any chocolate until _after dinner_."

"But I want chocolate _now!_"

"But you need to eat healthy foods too, or else you'll stay this small forever," Light warned,

"Do you always want to be so _tiny?_"

"…Will I really stay short if I don't eat supper first?" The small blonde looked worried now, and he set his blue eyes on Lawliet as the raven spoke,

"Of course you will. You need to eat something other than chocolate, or else you'll stay short for the rest of your life. Your bones won't get the proper nutrition, and that means that you won't be able to grow."

The small boy nodded, so Light set him down carefully. The brunette walked over to the raven, and wrapped his arms around the male. The raven - in turn - clutched the males shirt.

"I hate having you away all day," he told him honestly.

"I know, but I have to attend class, and work. We need money."

"I know."

Lawliet couldn't do much when it came down to jobs that would get them a lot of money. All the computer related agencies wouldn't take him - and for ridiculous reasons. They didn't like the way he sat in the chairs, they didn't like that he was homosexual - though that was prejudice and illegal, so he _could_ sue them - if he could get enough money for a _lawyer. _They didn't like how _tired _he looked all the time. They didn't like how _pale_ he happened to be…

And then when it came down to jobs that required him to walk around all day, lifting heavy objects…He _couldn't. _He could do it occasionally…But something as tedious as that was too simply _too much _for him.

He hadn't been born this way. But he'd been abused as a kid, and that had caused nerve damage. And now, he couldn't stand up straight.

_He'd ended up at Wammy's house._

It was a place where a lot of children like him had ended up. Kids who were too smart for their own good. People whose levels of intelligence were hidden from society, because it was _safer_ that way. They were children who had grown up in rough homes. _Abused, mistreated…_

And smart enough to know _why_ - yet unable to _stop_ it.

Wammy had picked him up from the hospital. His parents hadn't shown up to say goodbye. They had simply come by with a suitcase filled with clothing, handed it to Wammy, and driven off again. He hadn't seen them himself. He'd been in a hospital bed, unconscious.

Somewhere along his train of thoughts, Light had released him. Said something about making dinner. Lawliet had nodded absently, and retreated to a chair. He'd sat in his strange position - feet on the chair, his whole body curled together. It was the most comfortable for him. There wasn't as much pressure on his back when he sat this way.

He remembered waking up in the hospital…And being in so much _pain. _He wasn't scared when Wammy told him he was taking him to an orphanage. Didn't feel any fear when he told him his parents had already dropped off his clothing. He was just _hurting. _At the orphanage he'd become a little more concerned. He was a bit nervous, because he'd never been anywhere but home. It was a new environment, and it scared him.

But he'd overcome his fears. He'd stayed rather antisocial growing up. He spoke only when spoken too. He didn't fear communicating with the others. He just didn't have any interests in getting to _know them._

When he had finally been old enough to do so - he left the orphanage. He'd attended college to study law, and had graduated sooner than most thought possible. He'd been a detective for a few years as well. He'd been working on the Kira case with Light's Father…And that's how he'd met the male. His Father had suggested his son work with them on the case, because he was rather bright for his age. The ripe age of eighteen, at the time. Lawliet hadn't wanted him to at first…But he had ended up being persuaded. And these days he was glad that he'd allowed the brunette to come and work with him.

_They had solved the case together. _

It had turned out that Misa - a girl who had transferred into Light's school - had been working with Mikami Teru - an intelligent and rather antisocial man, who had the dream of clearing away the evil that lied within this world. She had agreed with his dream, and they had worked as a team to bring down the criminals, to make the world a better place.

The only reason they had been able to get a lead at all, was because of Misa's crazy obsession with Light. She was addicted to his looks and wanted to be his girlfriend. She followed him everywhere. Except for one place - and that had been where he and the raven had worked together. It had become a sort of _haven. _The only place he could escape the blonde. The two males had continued with their investigation and their lead occurred when Misa slipped up.

A male - who happened to be in the _one class _that Light had to _suffer_ through with Misa - disappeared. Now, this wouldn't have bothered them…If that same male hadn't been slipping sexual remarks to Misa all week. When it was confirmed that the male was indeed deceased, Light and the raven had set their attention on the blonde.

"Lawliet?"

"Hm?" He wondered, coming back out of his thoughts and setting his obsidian eyes on the brunette.

"Dinner."

**--**

"You just need your shoes, it's really nice outside," Light informed them as they gathered by the door - he grabbed his shoes and slipped them on easily, seeing as his laces were tied already. Lawliet did the same. Michael grabbed his shoes and pulled them on, and began tying his laces. Nate did the same, only he wasn't in as much of a rush. Mail hung back, and Light noticed. He picked up the males Velcro light-up shoes and set them down where he could reach them without getting trapped by the other kids. The small brunette boy sat down so that he could pull his shoes on properly. When everyone was ready, Lawliet stepped outside. Michael and Nate were instantly on either side of him, holding his hands. Mail stepped outside and waited for Light to close the door on his way out.

Mail didn't hold onto Light's hand, unless they were crossing a road. The emerald eyed child wasn't one for physical contact, but that was probably because of his history. His first couple of months in his last foster care home had been pleasant. He was loved by a single parent - a Mother figure. She had been so nurturing and kind…She had _cared. _But things had gone wrong. It wasn't until he was in her care officially that things went bad. _Worse than bad. _He'd suffered a year of sexual abuse, and when he wasn't being abused sexually, he was being abused physically and mentally. She wouldn't hold his hand when they crossed a street, and he was afraid to take her hand, because he thought that if he even so much as _looked_ at her…Something would happen.

And now, he lived with a homosexual male couple. And two boys who were also roughly his age. No women at all. And this was his blessing. Frankly, he didn't care that his _"parents," _were homosexual. He was just waiting until his first two months were over, to see if things changed again. Because it was the first two months that they were watched, and after that the services only came around once every two weeks.

Well, so far they were living up to their expectations. They were being good parents. Nate and Michael seemed to adore Lawliet. They liked Light too, but it was clear who they favored. Light didn't appear to mind though…

"Mail, we have to cross a street soon," the brunettes voice cut through the child's thoughts, and the smaller brunette nodded. Light had learned to warn the emerald eyed boy whenever he would need to take his hand, and he had learned simply by hearing the small boys story from the services. As the street approached, Mail took Light's hand.

**--**

"Okay, you can each have two things. _Two_," Lawliet stressed, glancing at Michael.

"There's soda at home, so don't worry about that," Light added. Michael took off to find chocolate. Nate wandered over to the kinder surprise section automatically, and Mail hung back. There were treats all around him, and he could pick two. But he was always so _nervous._

"Go ahead Mail. _Anything. _Find two you _really want, _okay?" Light tried to encourage him, and the shorter brunette nodded, and wandered away.

"He's just nervous, Raito-kun," Lawliet reminded him, when he saw the troubled look on the males features,

"Remember what happened to him the last time he was set in a caring environment."

"…I know. I try to keep that in mind…But…It's so _difficult. _I just want him to learn that this is _different. _That we _really will _take care of him."

"I know, I know…" Lawliet leaned on Light's arm, wrapping his arms around it.

"They're so small," he murmured, amused as he watched the kids wandering around.

**--**

This scenario seemed to happen a lot when it came down to Thursday nights.

"_Please_ Raito?" Lawliet used a seductive voice as he pulled himself closer, sitting in his brunettes lap. He kissed his neck, breathing out another plea.

"Lawliet…I _can't_…I have class tomorrow. You know our rules. Weekends only."

The raven sighed. He wasn't sure he could _wait _until the weekend. Every night - after the kids were fast asleep - he lied down with Light, and the two fell asleep tangled in one another's arms. And it was so hard to not be able to…

"…_Please?" _He mind as well try one last time.

"Weekends. Only," Light reminded him chidingly. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ the raven haired male to touch him…It was the fact that he had school the next day…And work…And if they started something _now…_

The male pouted, but slipped out of Light's lap. He knew Light's reasons were very good ones indeed…He just hated the fact that the male had to go to school and work all the time. It wasn't _fair. _It made him feel rather _useless_ himself, for not doing more to help…

_Especially when they were bringing up three __**children**__ together._

**--**

**(A.N: Okay, so should I just refer to Light as "Raito," at all times? I don't know, you guys let me know what you think. And any title suggestions…Feel free. R&R?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(A.N:** Wow, this is a long ass chapter…I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time…I hope you all forgive me…**TT** means scene changes or time passing. _"This is someone talking over the phone."_ **R&R? If you still love me?)**

**TT**

It was frustrating.

No matter what he did to entertain himself..._Nothing worked._ He tried to keep his attention focused on Nate's little made up stories that he created with his toys – but the boy spoke quietly to himself, and it was hard to concentrate.

Michael was colouring vigorously, while sitting on one of the couches. Lawliet didn't bother to pay much attention to that – it wasn't something he could focus on.

And – as his eyes settled on the television screen – he found that Mail was – once again – playing video games.

He sighed. He might as well try to focus on what he was playing.

**TT**

Light wasn't having any easier of a time during class. His teachers rambled on and on, and he simply didn't care. Their monotoned voices didn't help him with his concentration, and he fought a bitter battle against his own mind.

His only distraction was the window he was sitting next to.

Outside, the sunlight filtered itself through the leaves of the trees. Clouds rolled by rather lazily, blocking the sunlight, and then moving on again. The grass was swaying with a breeze, and Light wished _very much_ that he could _leave._

It was perfect outside…And the kids would love to go out…

**TT**

"Can we go play outside?" Michael questioned, becoming bored with his excessive colouring.

Lawliet looked in his direction, just as the blonde bounced his way off of the cushiony, black couch.

"Only if everyone else wants to go outside."

Neither of the other children answered. Nate continued to play with his toys in basic silence, while Mail did the same with his video games.

Michael looked annoyed as he approached Nate,

"Nate, want to go outside?" The white haired boy shrugged nonchalantly. Apparently, he didn't care _where_ he was, as long as he got to play with his toys. The blonde before him grunted, but accepted the answer, and interpretated it as a _yes._

_So this left only one person._

"Hey Mail…Want to go outside?"

The brunette boy paused his game, and saved it, but he shook his head; _no._ Michael was instantly confused, so he wandered a little closer, and tried again,

"Why don't you want to go outside?"

The emerald eyed boy kept his gaze on his feet as he shrugged. Michael crossed his arms over his chest – clearly annoyed.

_But Mail didn't even look up._

"Well, if you say no, then we can't go outside at all," the blonde muttered. But his words were met with another shrug. His patience was snapping.

In that moment, he forgot why Light and Lawliet had adopted the three of them, as his anger focused solely on Mail. Why didn't he want to go outside? Why was it such a big deal for him to go out and have some fun? Sometimes Michael missed the days when he had been the only adopted child. He had been here first, and that's why he had resented Nate so much…He felt like he was being _replaced._

Then Mail shows up…And it changes _everything._ He realized that they hadn't been replaced, and that he and Nate were still just as loved as ever.

But now he was angry. And – forgetting for just a moment that the brunette before him had a horrible past – as did he – he shoved him over.

Mail toppled onto his side on the floor, and his emerald gaze sought out the blondes face. When his eyes locked on the blue orbs that were waching him, he watched the eyes grow.

He knew what was being seen in his own eyes._ Fear._ Physical contact had been made – without warning – and now his fears were being restored.

Lawliet was on his feet in no time.

Michael didn't move. He stared, wide-eyed at Mail's expression.

What had he _done?_ He looked to his hands, as the thoughts rampaged through his head.

Was he absolutely _crazy?_ _No one_ touched Mail…_Ever._ No one came into any physical contact with him – at least not without giving him a warning that they were going to do so.

"Michael!" Lawliet announced, sounding a bit angry. He had appeared next to the blonde, and he began a lecture about keeping his hands to himself. As he scolded him, he used a parent tone…_Stern._ A tone that showed him that he'd done wrong.

"Now, go sit at the dining room table. Time out for you, understand?"

The blonde nodded, and was in quick retreat.

"Mail?" Lawliet questioned, directing his obsidian gaze to the young brunette – who was still sprawled out on the floor.

The child sat himself up, and nodded – not meeting the ravens eyes.

"Are you alright?" He sounded concerned – _genuinely concerned._ But so had the one he'd called _'Mother,' _for that year he'd spent with her. She wasn't his Mother. And the one he'd been taught to call Mother originally wasn't really much of a parent either.

He nodded again, not bothering with using his voice. He hadn't said a word since he'd gotten here. _Not a word._

Lawliet sighed, but he left him alone, so that he could make sure Michael was where he was supposed to be.

Mail just stared at his own two feet, wondering what he'd done wrong.

**TT**

When the ten minute time out was over, Michael came back to the living room, and apologized to Mail, who nodded an understanding. He didn't hesitate too long, before he pointed to the front window.

"…Mail…If you don't want to go outside, then you don't have to," Lawliet murmured, seeing the brunette's actions. But the boy didn't meet his gaze. He simply shook his head; no, and continued to point.

"You want to go outside?"

There was a hesitation before he nodded. The raven sighed, but he knew he couldn't change his mind.

"Alright…" He agreed, speaking in a gentle manner. He understood what Mail was up to. He was trying – for whatever reason – to win Michael over. Maybe he was trying to make a friend…

With this thought in mind, Lawliet gathered the childrens shoes, and set them out. He questioned Michael as to which toy he wanted to bring out with him – and the blonde immediately chose the soccer ball.

He didn't play basketball, unless Light was home – because Lawliet couldn't really play the game. So the raven handed him the soccer ball, Nate gathered some of his toys, and Mail grabbed his sunglasses.

They wound up in the frontyard. Lawliet sat himself on the porch steps, and Nate sat nearby, playing with his toys. The raven had noticed that the white haired boy was never too far away from him. He seemed rather taken to him – despite his past.

No child should ever have to go through what he'd been through.

Especially considering he was only _three years old._

Nate had grown up with a Mother and Father – like plenty of other children in the world. His hair colour hadn't really surprised anyone, nor had his dark eyes.

However, what had surprised them, was his _intelligence._

His Mother had fed him breast milk until he was one. She used a breast pump after the first six months, so that he could be fed through a bottle, while still receiving the same nutrition.

When he was six months old, he was crawling – that wasn't too unusual, so his parents hadn't paid him too much mind.

However, when he began talking in complete sentences, as he walked around the house at _eight months old…_

…That's when his Mother had finally panicked.

All of her friends marvelled at how smart he'd become, and in such a short amount of time. He could read, speak, walk…He was learning to write as well…And by the age of one, he'd mastered it all.

His intelligence was at that of a third grader by that time. Four months had given him the chance to learn what took most _three years_ to comprehend.

At first, his parents had been proud. Their baby – the super genius.

But once he began neglecting the chances of playing with others, his Mother started to get angry. She was angry because he rejected the opportunity of being around other babies…Which meant that she wasn't around her friends – the Mothers and Fathers of these children. She was also angry because her friends had started seeing Nate as a freak. He was too smart for his own good.

_Nate's Mother fell into a mental breakdown._

There was no talking to her. She was always screaming at him, angry, loud…_Cussing_…And eventually it lead to her hitting him. She had beat him relentlessly for a full year.

He'd been kicked around like an old toy that had been outgrown. He was shoved against walls, locked in closets when he '_misbehaved,'_ kicked, punched, slapped, and pinched.

When Nate turned two, his Father finally packed his bags for him, lifted him into his arms and brought him to the car. He strapped him into the car seat, and drove him for days, just so he could get to Wammy's House – the orphanage for the overly intelligent.

When Wammy himself saw him, his eyes clouded in understanding.

Nate had spent the next six months as an anti-social child. He played with his toys, read, wandered around to better understand his surroundings…But he didn't speak to anyone.

_Except Wammy._

When that man came around to check on the children, Nate made it his goal to speak to him. The older male clearly enjoyed hearing him speaking, and he listened to him intently whenever he approached him.

And then, one day, Lawliet had appeared at the orphanage, with Michael and Light. And Wammy had directed them to Nate.

The adoption hadn't taken them long…Though Nate himself had taken a couple of months to warm up to his new family.

Now, he seemed happy. He always smiled as he played. Because Lawliet and Light didn't think that something was _wrong_ with him, simply because he was _intelligent._

The raven smiled, and looked to the other two boys who had become a part of his family. Michael – who was still kicking the soccer ball against the tree, and Mail – who was sitting in the shade of the tree, on the other side.

Michael had been in the family the longest, having come into their family when he was four…It was hard to believe that a year had already passed them by since then. Nate had come into their lives at the age of two and a half, and Mail had come to them at the age of six – but he'd been the last to join their home.

Before Lawliet could get any deeper into his thoughts, he saw the soccer ball bounce off the tree and roll across the street. He got to his feet,

"I'll get it Michael." Intelligent or not, they were still so _small_…He didn't want to risk them getting hit by a car. He may be hunched over, but his legs were longer, and therefore, he could get to it quicker.

The grass was slick beneath his feet as he crossed it, and the pavement felt bumpy and rough. He looked both ways before he crossed the street to get the ball, and once he had the toy in his hands, he checked both ways again, to make sure he didn't get hit on his way back.

**TT**

They played this game so much. Lawliet was sprawled out on his back, lying in his bed. The bed was enormous, and he was currently thankful.

He had his feet in the air, holding up Michael, and his hands were on the childs arms – steadying him. He would rock him with his feet, and make little plane noises…And then…

"Uh-oh…Your wings on fire!"

"How fast am I declining?"

"You're going down fast!" Lawliet teased,

"Descending too quickly! 5,000 feet in decline every five minutes! You're going to _crash!_" As he said it, he rolled to the side, and made it look like Michael had crashed into the pillows. The blonde would lift himself back up, giggling.

Nate was next in line. It was an endless game of planes and crashes…But Mail never played.

Lawliet had offered, but the brunette child had declined.

"Hide-and-seek!" Michael's voice rang out. His outburst came out of no where. This was a game even Mail could play. He was rather good at it, because he was so tiny, and therefore, could easily cram into small spaces.

Lawliet was chosen as _'it,'_ and so he sat in the bedroom, hands over his eyes as he counted aloud to twenty. All three children disappeared immediately.

And the game commenced. Everyone took turns at being it, depending on who was found first. When Mail was it, he hit a wooden spoon against an upside down pot twenty times.

_Because he still didn't speak._

**TT**

"Hey, Light…Look…Shiro quit today…And I've got no one to fill his place…He was supposed to work until ten…I know you were at school until three, and that you've been here since you were let out…And I know that you were supposed to be let out at eight…But do you mind sticking around until ten?" Light's boss had brought it up, while looking rather bothered.

"I…"

"You can call your boyfriend, or whatever…"

The brunette sighed, not seeing an exit. He simply nodded, and asked to have ten minutes for a short break. His boss agreed, and Light made his way into the employee lounge. He pulled out his cell phone.

**TT**

The family had just finished running around, and Lawliet was worn out. He was also a bit surprised when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_It's me."_

"Raito-kun? Is something wrong?" The brunette sounded troubled on the other line.

"_Sort of…"_

"What's happened?"

"…_I have to stay until ten."_

"What? Raito-kun, you _can't!_ I've been with the kids _all day_ today, and you're supposed to be home at _eight_…" He felt frustrated. School and work were hard, yes, but feeling like you were raising three young children alone was even _harder._

Things weren't any better on Light's end.

"_Shiro quit today, and I'm the only one who can stay 'til ten. I don't have a choice, Lawliet. If you want money to put food on that table, then I have to stay an extra two hours."_

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot Raito-kun. I'm well aware of where our income comes from. I understand it perfectly. You think that doesn't bother me at all? I feel useless, and it's all because of my history and the effects its left on me."

"_I'm not talking to you like you're an idiot, Lawliet. I'm just as stressed as you are. I've been at school since seven this morning, and then I come to work, thinking I'll be out at the usual time…And then __**this**__ happens. So believe me, you're not alone in being pissed off."_

"You haven't been running around with a three year old, a five year old, and a six year old all day."

"_Oh like school and work don't qualify as being __**stressful**__,"_ Light hating feeling accused.

"I never said that they didn't!" Lawliet's voice argued.

It felt like an endless bickering before they finally hung up – both more stressed out than they had been before the phone call, both angry, both miserable, and both having to deal with people – when all they wanted was to be left alone.

"Is Light coming home late?" Michael questioned, watching Lawliet slump into the couch cushions.

"Yeah," his voice was far away.

Thankfully, as he sat there in his moody daze, the children put in a movie to entertain themselves with. Within the first ten minutes, the raven got up to get them each some popcorn, and something to drink. Not because they asked, but because he was supposed to be a Father to them.

**TT**

When the clock read ten o'clock, Light stepped over the threshold.

He'd been let out half an hour early, because a co-worker had volunteered to come in half an hour earlier than they were supposed to.

He was so happy to be home, though he would have felt a lot better if he didn't feel so guilty about the fight he'd had with Lawliet earlier.

He sighed as he removed his shoes, and locked the door behind himself. He felt terrible for fighting with his lover. The raven was right…He hadn't been the one running around with the kids all day. That's what he'd been doing tomorrow…And Sunday…And then he'd be right back to school and work.

_It was tiresome._

He carried his bag up to his shared bedroom, and dumped his things on the floor, near the bookshelf. With this completed, he removed his pants from the day, as well as the jacket of his school uniform – feeling much better in just his boxers and a dress shirt – which he unbuttoned. He also removed the tie from its position in his shirt collar, so that it hung around his neck instead.

He had decided that he was going to spend some time reading, and that he might as well be comfortable while doing so…But something finally occurred to him…

_Where was Lawliet?_

He'd have guessed he'd be fast asleep by now, because he'd sounded so tired over the phone…But he wasn't in bed. Light locked the bedroom door – a habit he'd picked up, that they used on the weekends – and turned to their bathroom. The door was closed, and the light was on.

**TT**

A hand curled around his face – fingers brushing against his neck. Another hand slid out onto his shoulder. Reaching up with his right hand, he touched the males wrist, and with his left hand, he held onto his hand.

"Raito-kun…" The raven spoke the name on an exhale. He knew it was him, even without seeing him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," the brunette murmured from behind him. He was on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Me too," Lawliet murmured in response. He knew that he couldn't blame Light for the whole fight. Part of it had been his fault as well…

"No…Don't be…I started the argument…I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…It wasn't fair."

"Hmm…Raito-kun, don't blame yourself like that." The raven leaned into the males hand, and kissed his thumb,

"Now, are you coming in here with me?"

"I thought you were almost finished with your bath." Light was a bit confused. Lawliet looked like he'd been there for a while already…

"I _am_ done," he murmured.

"Then, why don't you come out?" The brunettes voice was filled with a deeper suggestion…A_ seductive_ suggestion.

Lawliet stretched himself out in the water, before he got up. He pulled lazily at the chain that lead down to the plug in the bathtub, so that the water would be able to drain itself out. And then, he stepped out of the water, and grabbed his towel.

He placed the material over his head and started drying out his hair. When this was completed, he dried off his neck, and arms, and was about to continue when Light appeared beside him, and took the towel from him.

"Raito-kun?"

"I'll dry you off."

Lawliet smiled knowingly, and turned to face the mirror, so that he could blow dry his hair. No one but Light was aware of the fact that he did this at all.

The brunette busied himself with drying the ravens back. He was always very gentle when he touched this area, because he knew of the damage the male had ended up with. His family had beaten him ruthlessly, and damaged his nerves.

Lawliet hissed as a sensitive area was brushed over, and Light paused to apologize.

"It's okay," the raven reassured him,

"It's not your fault."

Light tried to be as brief as he could be with the drying off of the males back, so that he could move on with his task. As he finished with the males back, Lawliet finished with drying his hair. The raven began dragging a brush through his tousled mess of hair, to remove the knots.

Light wrapped his arms around the male from behind, and Lawliet set down the brush.

"Raito-kun?"

The brunette didn't answer as he dried the ravens stomach, and worked his way up his chest. His fingers brushed over the males nipples as he dried him.

"Nnh…" Lawliet's light moan filled the air as he realized what was happening. Light pressed a kiss against the ravens neck, before he crouched to dry the males legs. He worked from the ankles up – massaging the males thighs when he reached them.

Once he was upright once more, the brunette set his towel covered hands on the ravens ass. Lawliet spun around, surprised.

"Raito-kun!" He looked bewildered.

"What? I was _drying_ you," Light wore a small smile, and his eyes were filled with feigned innocence.

"_Liar_," Lawliet's voice chided him gently as the raven kept his obsidian gaze locked on that the male before him.

"You act like it's the _first time_ I've gone after your ass."

His words were answered with a playful glare and a bit of a blush.

Light's smile grew. He'd been caught making the moves. However…

"You weren't opposed a few minutes ago…" He smirked as Lawliet's eyes grew, and the blush spread.

When the male before him didn't answer, Light closed the space between them, and pressed the raven into a kiss. Lawliet didn't fight him. How could he? He'd been pining for him the day before…

Light's tongue delved itself into the depths of the ravens mouth. Their tongues collided, moving against each other, their lips pulling away again only for air.

The brunettes body was pressed against that of his boyfriend.

"Raito-kun," Lawliet moaned the name on an exhale as said male attacked his neck.

"Hm?"

"…Lose the boxers…"

It was a little bit demanding…And Light _liked_ it. He smiled against the ravens neck, before he returned to kissing him.

"That all?"

"Mm…Yes…Keep the shirt and tie on though…"

"Why?" He looked confused as he pulled out of the kiss. His brown eyes were full of his genuine curiosity.

"Because," Lawliet slid his fingers through Light's brunette locks,

"I like seeing you looking a little disheveled." With this said, the raven leaned up, kissing his boyfriend once more, before he made his escape to their bedroom.

Light chuckled, shaking his head from side to side, but he complied with what he'd been told to do.

**TT**

When the brunette appeared in the bedroom doorway, the raven smiled. Light smiled back a bit, but he felt that slightly self-conscious feeling creeping in as Lawliet stared at him. His bottom half was naked, after all.

Though, he tried to remind himself that he'd been with the raven when said male was _fully _naked…

The brunette tried to shake the feeling off as he approached Lawliet, who – once Light was close enough – grabbed hold of the males tie, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ah…I see the purpose behind the tie now," Light's voice reached the ravens ears as the male chuckled.

Lawliet smiled into their kiss, sliding one hand into the brunette locks he loved so much, and wrapping the other hand around the nape of the males neck. Light climbed onto the bed, settling himself between the ravens legs.

Their lips found their way back together, tongues roving each others mouths, teeth scraping over lips...

When Light pulled out of the kiss, he immediately began kissing his way down the ravens neck, and out onto his chest. His tongue swirled around and over one of his nipples.

"Ahh…Raito-kun…" Lawliet's moan was a turn on, and he could feel the males arousal beginning, as he continued with his actions.

The ravens skin was smooth beneath his lips, as he allowed himself to kiss his way down the males stomach. And when he reached his destination, he didn't hesitate; he slid his tongue from the base of the ravens member, and up along the shaft, before he took him into his mouth.

"_Ahh!_ R-Raito-kun…Nnh…_Please_…" Lawliet didn't want to find release this way – though he wouldn't deny that it felt _amazing._ His boyfriends mouth was warm and his tongue slid along his member fluidly.

The brunettes head bobbed along the ravens erection as he listened to him moan. The sounds were loud, bouncing off of the walls, and attacking his ears in a heated frenzy.

He had Lawliet writhering in the sheets, so he released him from the confines of his mouth. The raven didn't waste much time in latching onto his tie, and hauling him up for another kiss. His lips were getting swollen, but it was worth it to kiss his lover.

"Raito-kun?" He murmurmed, speaking between their kisses.

"Hm?"

"…If you don't hurry up and _take me_…There will be consequences…"

Light felt his arousal twitch at the ravens words. He dug out their lubrication from the bedside tables drawer, and Lawliet applied it to his boyfriends member, moaning that they weren't going to prepare this time…He couldn't hold on that long, and he needed him _now._

The brunette didn't bother with an argument. _He couldn't._ He was too wrapped up in the ravens hands stroking themselves along his arousal.

When the hand movements stopped, he was focused – despite the lustful haze that was taking over his mind and vision – on not hurting Lawliet. His thrusts coincided with those provided the raven. They were two bodies moving together with a heated passion, tongues wrapped around each other when they kissed, and their lips swollen.

Moans reverberating off of the walls, and returning to their ears – driving them further.

With each thrust Light provided, Lawliet felt himself losing himself completely. His body was riding the high, his breathing coming out in pants and moans…

Light was the same, driving his lover to the very peek of ecstacy, grunting as he pushed himself in and out, and moaning with the feeling of the raven all around him.

"R-Raito-kun…" Lawliet was giving a warning, but Light already knew. He thrust deeper, causing the raven to writher against the bedsheets in pure sexual bliss.

It was within a few more thrusts that they found their release, and collapsed on the bedsheets.

Light pulled himself out of his boyfriend, and hovered above him,

"I guess…We were…Right to, soundproof…The room…"

Lawliet pulled on his tie to bring him into another kiss.

**TT**

**(There dammit. I wrote you some smex. R&R?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**(A.N:** That's right. I felt THIS guilty. You lucky little bastards. **TT** means time passing or scene changes. **R&R?)**

**TT**

A year had passed since Mail's adoption, and the child _still_ wasn't speaking. This confused both Light and Lawliet, because they'd hoped he would have begun talking by now – even if it was just a little bit.

_But his lips stayed sealed._

However, changes had been made in his trust. He could now make eye contact with people – not so much the strangers yet, but with his _'family.'_ He also wasn't afraid of taking Light's hand to cross streets, and had even become used to Michael's temper. He was also smiling a bit now, and was comfortable partaking in games that Lawliet and Light played with the other boys.

Another change had also been made. Due to the fact that he still wasn't talking, Mail now wore a whistle, at all times. He was never to play with the whistle, and he knew it. It was meant to be used as an emergency device…If he needed Light or Lawliet in case of an_ actual_ emergency…He was to blow the whistle. If he did so, they'd both come running.

He had never abused its power, because he didn't want them to lose their trust in him. And because, he'd simply never had an actual emergency.

But of course, he couldn't be that fortunate forever. He learned this on a sunny, August afternoon, while he was outside.

Lawliet was putting sunscreen on Nate, so that he could come outside. Michael and Mail already had their sunscreen on – as Michael was eager to get outside, and Mail was usually wherever the blonde happened to be.

Light was already out front with them, and that's when it happened. It was simply really, Michael wanted his basketball, and Light decided to go get it – it was in the backyard. He told Lawliet where he'd be, and the raven told him he'd keep an eye on the kids.

Neither had any real fears about leaving the two out front together, because if anything happened to either of them – Mail would blow his whistle.

So, Light went around back to search for the basketball, and Lawliet continued with applying sunscreen to Nate.

Little did they know, that out front, their worst fears would soon become a reality.

Mail was out front, sitting in the shade of the tree, while Michael sat on the porch steps. At six years old, he had more muscle power on him than the brunette – even though said male was a full year older than he was. But neither paid it too much mind.

As the emerald green eyed boy sat in the shade – with his sunglasses on – he failed to notice a couple of older boys approaching him. They were no more than twleve – but they towered over him, and were definitely _much_ stronger than he happened to be.

_And he was out numbered._

What made him aware of their presence, was the hands ripping his sunglasses off of his face. He turned to see who had taken them, and was reminded of exactly why he _always_ wore his sunglasses outside.

_The sun burned his eyes._

He covered his eyes with the palms of his hands, cringing. The others never seemed to have the problem that he had…He'd get half-blinded by the sun. He would reach the point of not being able to _see…_

Fear rattled its way through him as the boys picked him up before they tossed him back down. They started shoving him around, calling him the _mute freak._ They taunted him, teased him…And then, there was another voice – a _familiar_ voice – calling his name.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE! MAIL! _MAIL!_"

Someone stepped in, fearlessly, and began throwing punches and kicks, until Mail was chucked to the side. He clambered away from the boys, still trying to see.

But he didn't need to see, in order to know who'd saved him.

The boys had found a new target, kicking his saviour as he lay on the ground, taking the beating with cries. It was then that Mail remembered his whistle.

Gripping it tightly between his thumb and forefinger, he took in the deepest breath that he could, pressed the whistles opening to his lips, and forced the air through the tiny device.

Its shrill scream echoed all around him, and he kept pushing air through it. _Help_…They needed _help…_

Michael was taking a serious beating for saving him…

**TT**

Lawliet had taken Nate to the washroom, and stuck around to help him get high enough to wash his hands.

They had just returned to the living room when he heard the shrill screaming.

"…Oh my God…_MAIL!_" Lawliet set Nate on the couch and rushed out the door,

"RAITO-KUN! _RAITO-KUN!_ IT'S MAIL! COME QUICK!" The raven rushed to the boy and tried to see what was wrong with him, but he was shoving his hands away, and pointing blindly at Michael, while he blew the whistle. Light was around front in no time, and both adults scared the older boys off.

Light picked up Michael and handed him to Lawliet – because he wanted to carry him. Then the brunette went to Mail – who was still blowing the whistle, and covering his eyes.

"Mail! Mail! It's okay…Michael isn't being hit anymore…"

The whistle stopped and fell from the younger brunettes lips, as he panted. Light knew something else must be wrong, because he was covering his eyes as firmly as possible…So he gathered him up into his arms, and carried him into the house.

**TT**

At the hospital, Lawliet decided he'd wait with Nate, while they checked Michael over, and bandaged him up – that way Light could go across the hall to the optometrists to have them take a look at Mail's vision.

The emerald eyed boy did _not_ want to leave.

He made it very well known by struggling when Light tried to walk him away. The younger brunette didn't stop fighting until Light assured him that they would be right across the hall, and that he would see Michael again as soon as they were both checked out.

**TT**

When Michael came back out, he was physically worn out, but happy that nothing had been broken. His face wasn't bruised either, though there were a few scratches.

Panic hit him when he saw Lawliet, and Nate…But not Light and Mail. Maybe he hadn't gotten to him quickly enough…Was he hurt?

"Michael!" The raven called, racing to embrace him.

"Where's Mail?" He sounded worried as he looked up at Lawliet. Nate was curled up in the males free arm,

"Optometrist," the white haired boy answered. People stared at him when he spoke. He was so tiny, so he shouldn't know such a big word...

Lawliet didn't want for his children to be stared at, so he hurried them out of the area, and headed for the optometrist's office. They didn't even get to the door before Light and Mail stepped out. Mail carrying a new pair of sunglasses, and the taller brunette looking to the rest of his family.

The emerald eyed boy set his gaze ahead of himself. When his vision locked on Michael's blue eyes, he did the unexpected.

Mail hurled his body at the blonde, crashing into him in the form of a hug. He threw his frail arms around his neck, and hung onto him for dear life.

"Mail? I'm fine…Nothing's broken."

But the boy before him was trembling, so Michael put one hand on his back, trying to be reassuring.

"…M-Mi…M-Michael!"

The blonde turned his gaze to the mop of brunette curls on his shoulder. The rest of his _'family,'_ turned to look as well.

_Mail had said his first word._

**TT**

**(A.N: Yeah this chapter is shorter…But you got two chapters, so just be happy with it. XD)**


End file.
